A New Kind of Hero
by Jackie Winters
Summary: An all new girl arrives at Norrisville .Her name is Daphne Sparks .She seems ordinary , but as her life goes on , she gains the mask of the Dragoness Kuniochi and with her ever growing powers given at birth she's got one heck of a life! Dealing with a super genius and a super annoying duo of little brothers and her crush on Ice Frostern? She's about to deal with one large battle...
1. Chapter 1

A girl in a pink cloak with a hood up walked through the halls of Norrisville High school-er rather _ran!_Bash , the infamous school bully was after her with his posse .She turned a corner and hid against the wall as they kept on running without giving her a second glance .She gave a sigh of relief and slid down the wall to sit down, catching her breath .

''Close one...Extremely close...'' piped up a voice from her canvas shoulder bag .She laughed as a small pale green robot flew out .The robot-an Ultra-Link named Nymph-giggled .

''Hardy har har Nymph!If you'd just stayed in my bag instead of flying off to prank _the school bully!_We wouldn't be in this mess now would we? Come on .Let's get to the lunch room before the be-*Bell Rings*" She sighed and ran yo her locker quickly , Nymph tucked away inside her bag .She input the combination , and checked inside the small mirror of the locker to make sure no one could see her snow-white hair with neon green highlights .Her pale almost electric neon margarita green eyes shined with glee .She was still new to the school but had the most awesome teachers .She didn't get anything needing or involving P. E due to a major no from her parents , so that was a huge plus . But she put that aside at the moment and checked her hood one last time before grabbing her lunch and heading off to the lunch room .She pushed past students and teachers till she entered the huge room full of noise and smell of food .Daphne , or just Daph to her closest friends and her family , looked around for a table what she saw a short red-head and a tall black-haired ,no a dark purple , boy sitting on a pretty much empty table .She walked over to the table but as she did , Bash recognized her quickly and stuck his foot out , causing her to trip .She heard gasps in the lunch room as she sat up and took a hold of her stuff .It wasn't till she saw her reflection in her tiny compact mirror did she realize her floor length hair had fallen all around her .Her eyes widened and she quickly hid under her hood while other students began pointing at her with whispers and laughter .Daphne sighed and fought back tears .She turned to look at the carrot top boy and dark purple haired boy .

"Um...I was wondering if I...I could sit here with you guys for lunch .There's no other tables available and I don't really plan on eating my lunch on the floor ," she asked with a quiver in her silken voice .The purple haired boy smiled .

"Sure!I'm Randy by the way and this is Howard ," he said with a smile .She smiled back at him and looked at Howard .

"I'm Daphne .As you can guess , I'm new to school" she laughed and sat next to Randy .He smiled .

''So?What's with the hood?And how come you dyed your hair white and neon green?'' asked Howard ,pointing at her cloak .She sighed and rolled her eyes .

''First of all...It's to hide my hair which failed...and I've always liked cloaks .They make people seem mysterious!And second off I didn't dye my hair ok?As odd as it sounds...I was born this way .White and neon green hair and-''She took down her hood revealing her eyes-'' pale neon margarita green eyes .I dunno if my genes played a sick joke on me or somethin but I was born this way .My mom and dad have black or brown hair with either blue or brown eyes .My brothers look just like them but I'm the oddball with my freaky and bothersome looks ,''

"Now that's just wonk! People shouldn't make fun of you!" Piped up a voice .Daphne looked up and saw a girl who looked eerily similar to Randy .

"True. I'm Daphne .What's your name?" She asked the girl .

"Randessa Cunningham . Randy's sister ," she explained and sat besides her brother .

"Huh .No wonder you guys look alike .Anyway , I just hope the day's oversoon .I gotta get home and unpack .We just moved here from my old home of Copper Canyon , where my cousins , Max , Anna , and Keeah live .We moved here since my parents thought it was time we had a new beginning ,"

"Wait you lived in the home of Max Steel and Keeah Silver!? That is the cheese!" Laughed Randy .She opened her mouth to speak when a loud CRACK sounded and an intire wall fell .She looked up from the dust with a cough and gasped .It was chaos as a robot-a...Frankenstein like one- began attacking and tearing up the school cafeteria .

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Shouted a student named Bucky .She looked at the robot and began running away .Nymph stayed in her bag , in sleep mode as all students took cover .

Meanwhile...

Randy grabbed his mask and quickly slipped it on once everyone was gone .

"Ok you freaky...Robot human thing...You messed with the wrong school!" He shouted and pulled out his sword .He jumped up but the robot simply ignored him and passed by...looking right at Daphne ! Her eyes grew wide as it reached out for her with a claw .She rushed out of the way and looked at the Ninja .Sam and Decker would hate her once they fou d out she saw the Ninja for sure!A grin on her lips , she flipped up and used her cloak to cover the robot'sface .

"Uh..." Randy stood stock still when Daphne was able to somewhat incapacitate the robot . She looked at him with a glint shining in her neon eyes .

"Later Ninja ," was all she said before running off .He waved as she ran off and got back to the fight .Now...why would McFist make a robot that only wanted to attack Daphne?


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne ran as fast as she could to get home before her annoying little bothers-I mean brothers .She took off the keys from the clip on her bag and unlocked her house .Rushing upstairs to her bedroom .She pushed the door with help from Nymph and found Decker and Sam playing on her laptop .

''WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?'' she shouted , making the blue-eyed brunettes jump .

''N-Nothing sis!W-We were just uh playing video games?'' suggested Sam .The middle schooler stepped away from his sister's way as she snatched up her computer .

''Hey I wa-Uh-oh...Uh gotta go!'' Decker said before the 12-year-old and 8-year-old rushed out of her unpacked bedroom .She sighed and reopened her laptop and looked up the Norrisville Ninja .

''Ok what do we have here?''

_For over 800 years the sole protector of Norrisville has been the Ninja .No one knows his identity but his fame is know all over ,_

"What? It ends there? Man! Now that's messed up!" She groaned and closed the laptop . She looked at the boxes of her stuff and sighed .Daphne rolled up her sleeves and began unpacking all her stuff after 3 looooong hours of unpacking her new room seemed a bit more cozy

''Stupid move...Stupid school...UGH!WHY IS MY LIFE SO DIFFICULT!?" She shouted into her pillow loudly .Tears pricked her eyes painfully and she cried .She so badly wanted to go back home to Copper Canyon...but that wasn't happening at any cost .

"Why did my parents have to make us move...Why? All that's come out of this is...well Randy Randessa and Howard..." She smiled at that thought and began to laugh .

"And then there's the Ninja...Maybe this move won't be so bad..." she muttered and began to fall asleep .

The next day at school...

Daphne rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned .Last night her next door neighbor's son was playing Grave Puncher with the volume up a bit too loud...real loud .She adjusted her lime green hoodie and silver belt .She wiped the bits of glitter off her ripped blue jeans and walked down to her locker .Plastered on the front was a note saying MEET US AT THE CAFETERIA ASAP~Randy Randessa and Howard . She grinned , grabbing her sketch journal /diary and running in the direction of the cafeteria .

"Yo Daph? Over here!" Yelled Randy .She looked over and saw him sitting with his sister and Howard .

"Sup guys? So sorry I didn't come early .My neighbor's son was playing video games and the volume was mega loud .My mom and dad let me sleep in but I'm still mega tired *Yawns*" She blushed at the laughs .

"What? Hey don't blame me! I just want to go home right now .We still gotta unpack at my house and by the looks of it...it'll be forever..." she laughed and blinked sleepily .Stamding up , she saw a kid with silver eyes and hair white as snow as she rushed down the halls .He was also new she believed...What was his name...Ice? Didn't matter .She headed to her locker when an ear splitting scream made her jump .Turning she saw the ninja...fighting a stanked student! She stepped away and noticed the glowing dinger .

"Oh Bucky...Yo Ninja ! Get the triangle dinger! Its glowing for a reason you know!"she laughed as a small glow covered her palm .The small baton like item flew to her hand as she focused .Her TURBO Dragon Flame burned it to pieces and Bucky returned to his normal state ...though his clothes did not .

''N-Not again!'' he cried out and ran off as a blur .Many students laughed at him .Daphne simply rolled her eyes and looked for her friends...She found them...but speaking to...the Ninja!?


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne hid as Randessa and Howard spoke to the Ninja .

"What's going on Cunningham?! How come you letting her fight!?" That had to be Howard . Wait Cunningham!? He only called Randy that!She risked a glance and saw as Randy took off the ninja mask .

"No way...he's the ninja..." she gasped quietly and ran off before they could notice her .Randy!? He was the ninja!? She kept running before running straight into someone .

"Whoa! Oh god I-I'm so sorry um..." she stammered and looked up to see silver eyes .

"Ice...Ice Frostern..." he said in a quiet voice . He got up and held out his hand to her. She took it as a small tint of pink spread on her face .

"Daphne...I'm really sorry about that Ice.." she began and looked at him when she saw Bash and his posse walking over to them .

"B-Bash...*Gulp*Oh no..."

"Hey old lady! Bash has something for you...a lesson to give!" He laughed cruelly and ripped her bag away from her .

"G-Give me that back B-Bash! I-It's not yours!" She stammered and jumped up for it .

"Give it back to her Bash!" Ice spoke up while Daphne tried getting her bag from the bully .

"Sorry freak but Bash only listen to Bash! Jump for it stupid white hair! Jump!" He laughed when he suddenly found him self on the ground and Ice fighting him . Daphne was crying on her knees and didn't see as a horrendous green fog began to surround her .

"Daphne? Daphne!" She heard ice shout . Looking up , she saw the green mist and gasped...but it was too late .Her eyes became cat-like slits as she turned into a dragon like beast .Extending her wings , she roared at Bash who ran away in a flash . A growl came from her throat and she began flying towards the bully when a voice stopped her

"Daphne!Daphne listen to me! Stop!" She turned and saw Ice standing below her with a worried look .Her eyes slowly regained their neon green color and she turned back into a student .However once her wings vanished , she free falled through the air .

"Whoa!" She yelped when suddenly she felt two arms catch her .Opening her eye slightly she saw Ice's silvery eyes looking at her with a smile . A blush covered her face as he put her down from the bridal style position .

"Hey you ok Daph?" He asked and held up her bag to her .She took it from him with a shy smile and nodded .

"Y-Yeah...Well I uh better go...Bye Ice!" He smiled with a light laugh as she ran off .She was a cool girl...even if she had just gotten stanked! Daphne on the other hand was still blushing at what had just happened .Great only 3 days in Norrisville and she already had a crush...


	4. Chapter 4

She looked out her room window with sorrowful eyes .

"Is Lil Daphne looking for her boyfriend?" Teased Decker and made a smooch face at her .

"DECKER YOU HAVE GOT 5 SECONDS TO TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" She commanded and raced after him all around their house .

"Decker! Leave your sister alone!" Scolded Amanda their mom .Her glittering brown eyes and black hair contrasted with their dad's brown hair and grey-blue eyes . Daniel , their dad looked up at Daphne about to cast a spell on Decker .

"Daphne no magic on your brothers ," She froze halfway through the spell and groaned .

"But daaad!"

"No buts unless you want to be grounded missy'' he replied simply and read his newspaper .Decker laughed at his sister and stuck out his tongue .

"Naah!"She rolled her eyes and did the same to him before storming off to her room .She locked the door and shut the windows before sitting down on her bunk bed's top bunk .

"Why did my parents have to have Decker!? We're fine with just Sam and me! UGH! He's such a little bratt!" She grunted and took out her laptop to write in her online diary .Once she finished , Daphne hopped down and opened her balcony to see...Randy and Randessa!?

"What the juice!? You sure this is her house?If so she must be ri-OW!"Daphne snuck a glance and saw Randy rubbing the back of his head . A giggle escaped as she realized Randessa must've slapped him upside the head like she did to her younger brother .

"Daphne! Mom says to please come downstairs! " came Sam's voice from her doorway .

"Be there in a minute Sam!" She called back and quickly put her hair in a ponytail then headed downstairs .

"Hey guys! I see you met Decker and Sam..." she laughed as Sam and Randessa talked about some novels while Randy and Decker played Grave Puncher .

"Hi Daph! Man this place is the cheese! Why didn't you tell us you're rich?" Asked Randy before Randessa elbowed him .

"Randy! Shut up!" She hissed at him .

"That's because I don't like to tell...I'm use to the whole thing where your friends only like ya cause you're loaded ," laughed Daphne .Randy and Randessa stayed for about an hour before going back home .

"Ok...Huh what's that?" She muttered as she noticed a red and black book glowing on the coffee table .She picked it up and took it to her bedroom .It looked ancient due to the yellow pages...maybe it was Randy's? She opened it slowly when it flashed as if by magic and her whole being was taken inside it . She fell past drawings of dragons , ninjas and many other things .She landed softly on her feet in a ppaperwork forest .

"Whoa...where am I?" She gasped and looked around . A sentence of glowing words appeared in front of her .

WHO ARE YOU? it read . Eyes wide she stuttered out her name .

"D-Daphne S-Sparks...where am I?" She asked again .A new sentence appeared in front of her .

YOU ARE WITHIN THE NINJANOMICON THE BOOK OF THE NORRISVILLE NINJA read the new sentence before her .Ninja Nomicon? So that's what this book was!

"Ok...um nice to meet you Nomicon but...can I please leave now?" She pleaded , remembering her family and friends .

YES YOU MAY BUT YOU MUST FIRST ANSWER THIS QUESTION...I AM BRIGHT YET I DON'T BURN...I CAN BE FOUND ANYWHERE BUT THE SHADOWS...WHAT AM I?

She pondered the riddle for a second .Fire was bright but burned you...found anywhere but shadows...She snapped her fingers as the answer came to her .

"Light! It glows but doesn't burn and can't be in shadows!"

VERY WELL DONE DAPHNE...YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR WORTH...A wall appeared and revealed a black and green mask that matched the color of her eyes and a book like the Nomicon but with lotus flowers and dragons etched on the cover .A boy appeared before her , wearing cloak like costume .His bright red hair contrasted with his green eyes .

"You are worthy of the job of a ninja Daphne Sparks...Take this mask and Nomicon..."She took them from his hands before she reappeared in her room with the Nomicon in front of her the mask and her own Nomicon in hand...


	5. Chapter 5

''A...A ninja?Me?'' she stammered out in shock .

''Actually you're a kunoichi!'' piped up a voice that made her shriek .She dropped her book as it opened and a small spirit girl appeared .She had long braided black hair , sparkling grey blue eyes and fair skin .She waore a green dress with lotus flowers painted on delicately .

"Wh-Who are you!?"

"*Giggles and Smiles*My name is Desiree but call me Dee if you'd like!Nomi doesn't wanna go a bit more modern so he's pretty much stuck the old ninja ways!"

"N-Nomi?"

"The boy you met inside the Ninja Nomicon of course!He's the guide of the Ninja like I will be to you! So? What's your name?"

"I...I'm Daphne Sparks ," she answered still in a state of shock .Suddenly there was a ring of the doorbell and Sam shouting .

"I'll get it!" She snuck downstairs and gasped .Ice stood at the door...holding her sketchbook!She must've dropped it earlier in the day...Randy no doubt told him her address .

"Daphne! Some one's here for you!" Sam called out as Ice walked in .

"Coming Sam!" She called back and rushed up to her room to hide her mask and Nomicon . Of all the people to come to her house...it had to be Ice...

"Daphne!"

"Oh! Coming!"She rushed down the stairs but tripped on the last step before two arms caught her quickly .

"We gotta stop meeting up like this!" Ice laughed and helped her up .A light blush settled on her face as she laughed and nodded in agreement .

"Y-Yeah...so what are you doing here Ice?" She asked , trying not to embarrass herself any further .

"Well um you kinda forgot this after Bash came around..."he said and held out her sketchbook .The leather cover read her name in green cursive letters with little lotus flowers and other things etched into it .

"Oh!I hadno idea I lost it!T-Thanks so much for bringing it over...Hehe"She took it from his hands , their fingers touching .

"Ooooh~!Daphne has a boyfriend!" Snickered Decker .

"*Blushing*Decker! Shut! UP!" She hissed at her younger brother .Ice smiled a little but still blushed a bit .

"Make me!" He taunted and stuck out his tongue at his sister .

"Oh you asked for it you little booger!" She snapped and began running after him when suddenly a bucket of mud fell on her head .

"DECKER!" She screamed before turning red with embarrassment .

"Your brother sure loves to cause trouble huh?" Ice asked as he helped her up . Ignoring the blush on her face she nodded .

"Well...I uh better um go...see ya round Daph!"

"See ya Ice..."

That night...

Daphne cried herself to sleep .Her brother just had to be such a pain didn't he?


	6. Chapter 6

As the robot tore up the part of the town , Ice and Randy , as the Ninja , had already teamed up to fight against the half bear half tiger beast . It roared and pinned Randy under a giant claw .

"What the juice!? Ice? Lil help?"

"On it!"He created a sword of frost and sliced away the sharp talon like nails which gave Randy an escape .

"Time for some...Ninja Trippin Balls!"

From afar Daphne watched in worry .The robot was too much seeing as the Ninja and his helper were having trouble .She looked at her mask and sighed .

"Follow the code of a kunoichi Daphne...Time for some fighting of my own..." she whispered and slipped on the black and green silken mask over her head .As the material wound around her , she felt her powers grow stronger all at once .

"This is incredible!" She laughed and used the long scarf like cloak to swing towards the boys .She landed on a lamp post like a cat and grinned beneath her mask at the looks from Randy and Ice .

"Need some help boys?" She jumped down and with drew a silver sword from the sheath on her side and sliced away an arm . She stepped away , but wasn't quick enough as it began to fall over her .

"NO!" Was all that filled her ears when suddenly she found herself and Ice surrounded by a shield of snow .Her eyes widened in shock . Ice had...powers?Daphne took his hand and both ran away as the shield shattered into icicles before them , the tiger bear's claw crushing it .

"Ah! Ouch!" Hissed Ice as sharp shards entered his arm .

"Goodness! Are you ok?" Ice looked at her with a smile and shook his head . Randy rolled his eyes and quickly shut down the robot and smoke bombed away while Daphne and Ice stood alone in the empty town .

"I think I can help you...just hold still ok?" He nodded as a pale green glow covered her fingertips .Touching his shoulder , she melted away the ice and the flesh got back together .

"Whoa...that's pretty awesome !Thanks...uh...what's your name?"Her eyes widened and she blushed as his silver eyes looked into her .

"I uh...I'm uh...You already know me...But if you must know who I am...I'm the Dragoness Kunoichi . But I...usually go by Daphne Sparks Ice..." He looked at her confused but his eyes grew wide as she slipped off her mask to reveal shining noen green eyes and green streaked whiter than snow hair .

"D-Daphne...so the girl I just s-saved was you?"She nodded with a smile as he blushed a bit .

"So...you have powers?" She asked and gestured to a small ice crystal on the ground .He smiled beneath his hood and nodded .

"Over the wintry element of ice and snow though...your powers aren't so bad either you know Daph..." he replied , which made her cheeks glow with a red hue .

"T-Thank you I-Ice...well I uh better go now before you know my family starts wondering where I am...oh and one more thing before I go!"

"What's tha-"He was cut off by a quick kiss on his cheek from Daphne .She smiled and giggled at his frozen expression then quixkly ran off .

"See ya round Ice!"

"Uh yeah...see ya round Daph..."


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting alone on her balcony , Daphne sketched out shapes of birds trees flowers...even snowflakes .Her mom and brothers were out getting some food at the grocery store while her dad went to work , leaving the house to herself .She slowly tore out the page she had drawn on and blushed .Right in the middle was a sketch of Ice Frostern...her crush .

"Why do I keep doing this?" She muttered and folded it .A gust of wind yanked away her paper and it flew off .

"*Gasp*Oh no!" She yelped and reached out for it . Her hand didn't reach and it flew away...only to land in front of Ice , who lived next door to her .Her face turned red as he picked it up .Under his hood she couldn't tell if he was smiling or not . He laughed a little and looked up at her balcony . She blushed and hid , but it was in vain .

"Hey Daphne? You lose something?" He asked and walled over to her house .

"Hey! Hasn't anyone told you not to pick up trash and carry it for no reason?" She laughed and moved over to the small swing like mechanism on her balcony .She moved the rope down the pulley and got to the floor from the 2nd story .

"Trash huh? Then why am I on it?"he teased and handed it back to her .She blushed and wanted so badly to hide! So far since moving to Norrisville only one week ago , she'd made tons of friends , only one bully and gained a crush on the very teen before her .

"Y-You know what I mean!" She stammered and folded the paper again , putting it in her pocket .She walked over to her doorsteps and began unlocking the door when she felt a hand on her shoilder .

"Uh...c-can I ask you something real quick Daph?"

"Um sure! What is it Ice?"

"Well...I was wondering if you...well if you aren't busy or anything but...would you maybe like...wanna go out sometime?" He asked , blushing a pale red hue .Her eyes widened as her face turned red .

"G-Go...out? Well...I...I'd love to Ice ," She answered with a smile .He grinned up at her and ran off to his house when her parenst and brothers came up the ddriveway of their home .

"So Daphne? Did you ask him?" Sam asked . He was her favorite family memeber since he understood her almost as good as Ice did . She shook her head and laughed .

"Nope...he asked ME!"


	8. Chapter 8

Alone...All alone...She looked at the spirit animal with wonder...

"Meet Anui your spiritual guardian animal! His name relates to his silvery snow colored fur which as you can see makes him different..." Desiree's voice faded away as Daphne approached the winged wolf before her with caution .He yelped and hid under his wings . She smiled beneath her mask and spoke in a soft whisper to him .

"It's alright boy...I won't hurt you...You're my guardian and I am yours..."She reached out to him as the wing wolf folded his white and blue tipped wings and sat on his haunches .He sniffed her hand curiously before licking it and barking in happiness .

"Hey! You are not listening!" Piped up Desiree . Daphne giggled and looked at the small spirit girl hovering beside her .

"Well I just tamed my guardian so I think that deserves all the explanation ," Desiree rolled her eyes and laughed as Anui pounced on Daphne and licked her face .

"*Giggling*H-Hey! C-Cut that out boy!I-It tickles!" The wingwolf barked and sat on his hind legs , looking up at her with his snowflake patterned cyan eyes .She smiled and petted his soft fur gently when she heard a loud crash .

"I think Randy might be fighting..." Desiree shrugged and pointed towards the school , which was half destroyed by a GROUP of stanked students .

"It's time I join in! Come on boy!" She shouted and ran towards the fight . Randy , who was getting help from ice , fought against Bucky as usual .

"Really guys? Just because they call ya band geeks gives ya no excuse to turn into monsters!" He groaned . Ice rolled his eyes beneath his hood and laughed .

"Well the Sorcerer don't think that then!" A laugh caught his attention and he turned to see Daphne and a wolf with...wings!? The wolf barked and spread his wings .

"Go boy!" She commanded and he ran towards one of the stank monsters . The student's instrument , a piccolo , glowed and eerie green color . Ice watched as the wolf snatched it in his jaws and flew back to Daphne , dresses in her kuniochi outfit .

"Nice work Anui! Now...time to free them!" She declared and pulled out a...lotus flower? It caughtthe light , revealing it to be of fine steel and a diamond set in the center .She tossed up the piccolo and then the shruiken , slicing the instrument . The stank monster turned into a girl who thanked her then ran off .

"Not bad..." he heard Randy say as he defeated the last stanked student , then turned to look at Daphne and Anui .

"Hey Daph...so who's this?" Ice asked as the winged wolf cowered behind her . She laughed and sat down on the grass next to the animal .

"My spirit guardian .When I enter my Nomicon half my soul stays in my body so I don't grab attention . He will guard me when that happens...Meet Anui...a wingwolf" Said animal looked at Ice and Randy , tail tucked and ears flat in fear . Ice held out his hand and kneeled down in front of Anui . The wolf's curiosity set in and he sniffed his hand before licking it slightly and barking . He jumped around barking and ran around Daphne and Ice . Both laughed then looked at Randy .

"I'll admit it...He's so bruce!" He laughed and fell back as Anui pounced and began licking his face quickly .


	9. Chapter 9

Looking at herself in the mirror of her room , Daphne blushed .Ice had asked her-a freak of nature-out on a date! Well...maybe not a real date but real enough for her . She sighed and sat at her desk . Her hot pink blouse and blue skirt made her beautiful but...she doubted it . She smiled a little when suddenly her Nomicon flashed and Desiree jumped out , the tiny fairy sized spirit girl giggling with glee .

"What are you so happy about?"

"You're off on your first date! That's sooooo cute!" She chirped happily and danced around and continued giggling .

"*Blushes*I-It's not an actual date Dee ...We're just friends who are gonna hang out..."A pink hue covered her face when there was a knock at her bedroom door .

"Daphne! Ice is here!" She heard her mother tell her through the closed door . She gasped and grabbed her bag , her kuniochi mask inside .

"I'll be down in a minute mom!" She ushered and hid her Nomicon away . No one besides Randy and Ice knew she was the Dragoness Kuniochi...not even her brothers knew!After she hid the book she headed downstairs to see Ice and Sam talking while Decker looked extremely bored . He grinned evily at her and she blushed .

"Hey Ice! Your girlfriend just got here!" He laughed before Daphne shot a ray of her powers at him .

"Say that again and you'll be a skunk for a week!" She warned with a laugh and looked at Ice with a smile to hide her blushing face . He smiled back and took her hand .

"Daphne and Ice sitting in a tree!K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She rolled her eyes and elbowed Decker .

"Ow! Hey!"

"To be fair Deck she did warn you!" Sam reasoned as his older sister and Ice left .

They went to the theater and watched a movie . It was a bit of a horror movie and caused Daphne to hold Ice's hand for the most part . Once it was over they went over to the park .

"Ok remind me to never see a horror movie as long as I live! " she joked as they both sat down next to each other on a bench .

"Hey it wasn't so bad..." he laughed , " I mean we um...did hold hands most of the time anyhow ," That comment made her blush in an instant . He smiled and wasabout to put his arm around her when they heard screams of people...

* * *

"Viceroy! Have you created anything to defeat that stupid ninja and his two annoying helpers!?" McFist demanded from the scientist .

"Yes i have sir...A fire robot to defeat his helpers the ice prince and that Dragoness ninja girl ," he explained as he activated the fire bot and sent it out to defeat the Ninja's best friends and helpers...


	10. Chapter 10

Daphne looked at Ice , worry setting in .

"What the juice was that!?" She yelped as people ran past screaming for someone to save them . She glanced around and froze . A robot of fire , looking like a hybrid of a dragon and phoenix , was destroying the town! She reached for her mask inside her bag but felt Ice take her hand .

"Don't. I'll fight him..." Ice told her and pulled up his hood over his head . She frowned and shook her head , eyes glowing slightly under the hood of her small cloak .

"No way am I not fighting!" She declared and pulled on her mask in a flash , the black and green silken suit wrapping around her . He smiled as she pulled out her tessens or iron fans and got ready to fight .

The beast roared at them and breathed flames at them .Daphne grinned beneath her mask and flipped back , kicking up streams of water with her powers to douse the flames . Ice created a sword and shield as the beast ran at him and slashed him with it's fiery claws .

"ICE!Leave him alone!" She shouted and threw her fan at the robotic beast . It cut away it's arm but the arm had swung over to her . Before she could react Ice and her were on the ground safe from harm...but not embarrassment as she had landed beneath him during the fall . He chuckled and got up then helped her .Both looked at the beast missing an arm .

"Where is Randy?" She muttered and tossed 3 lotus shruiken at the monster robot , hitting between the yellow bulb eyes , it's chest and the tail . It screamed and lunged at her .

"Now!" They shouted in unison .Beams of water towered around her as Ice froze it and used it to form arrows for his bow quickly .Suddenly she found herself running and falling on the ground . In a flash a simple battle...had turned into an all out war for their lives . She shielded herself as the robot hybrid slashed at her and cut open her arm .

"AAAAH!" She cried out in pain . The cut bled largely but she tied it with a cloth and glared at the beast , eyes full of fury .

"DAPHNE!" She heard Ice shout before something happened . The beast attacked him with a savageness she'd never seen , cutting and slashing at him like he was evil...

"ICE NO!" She screamed in horror . The draconian heard her cry and chased after her while Ice lay unconscious in the ground . He blinked awake and growled in anger to hear Daphne shouting in fear . Something snapped within him...He collapsed once more and rose...Eyes glowing like sapphire flames , a glow of darkness around him . He grinned maliciously and laughed darkly at her screams for help .

"Foolish...she thinks her Ice will come? No way...The name's Frost now..." he laughed and ran off to find her . Her demise would mean his freedom...

Meanwhile...

Daphne was cornered by the draconic creature . Tears poured down her face and she looked away as the creature was about to strike . But it never came...looking up she saw...Ice! He was alive! But...she felt something off about him...He fought the beast before him , laughing darkly...

"Ice?" She stuttered out nervously once he defeated the beast with a powerful blast of razorwire like icicles . He turned to face her as she removed her mask .

"The name's Frost you freak! I'm Ice's anger hatred and rage...all that's been bottled up since his birth...And now...I'm free...Or rather will be once YOU disappear!" He growled and created a katana of blackened ice . He swung at her but she ducked and ran away as fast as she could .

Within Ice's mind...

He struggled against the chains binding him , trying to break free from Frost's control .

"You will NOT break free and regain control you ignorance! I deserve to be in charge! And it'll stay that ay once SHE'S gone!" He snapped and pointed to a screen depicting Frost running after Daphne .

"No! No please don't!Please leave me alone!" She pleaded crying fearfully . Ice gasped and shook the chains harder and harder .

"DAPHNE! No! Stay...Away...from...HER!" He shouted in rage as the chains shattered into icicles that pierced into Frost...dwindling him to nothing more...

Daphne looked up as she tripped and yelped as Frost came closer to her .

"Say goodbye! " he growled when suddnely he cried out in pain ."No! I-I'm the one in control! No!" She shut her eyes as he screamed horrifyingly and collapsed , the injuries gained in battle suddenly rushing with bllod .

"Ice! No no no! Please stay with me!" She pleaded and rushed to him . Her tears fell to his beat up body . Shaking his head he smiled a little.

"I...love you Daphne..." he managed to say before his eyes closed . She gasped as his life was drained away , gone...She cried and cried with sorrow . Summoning all her powers , she turned into a green healing glow...but nothing changed it...He remained lifeless as before

"I love you too Ice..." she weeped and kissed him softly one the lips...She loved Ice and so did he...it was like magic...Pulling away she covered her face and cried .

"D-Daphne?" Her head shot up and she saw Ice...ICE!

"I-Ice! You're...You're alive!" She laughed with relief and pulled him into a tight embrace .

"*Chuckles*I was never really gone...Oh and...I guess you deserve this..." he said with a sly smile before pulling her into a kiss . She blushed and kissed him back , not nnoticing a certain red and black outfitted teen watching from afar...


	11. Chapter 11

"Yo Daphne! Ice wait up!" Both white haired teenagers looked back and saw Randy rush up to them .

"Oh hi Randy ," piped up Daphne . She smiled beneath her hood and leaned against the lockers of the wall .

"Soo...I saw you guys fight that bruce draconian beast thing! It was so honkin bruce! You guys are awesome fighters!" He laughed and nudged Ice , "Aaaand I also saw the lip action you two had..."

Both teens blushed , Daphne more than Ice . Randy had seen them fight...and KISS!? She covered her face with her hands and groaned .

"Please please! Do not tell the others Randy!" She pleaded with a residing red hue on her face. Ice rubbed the back of his neck and looked in all directions but never looked at her . Judging from that , Randy could tell his friend was embarrassed .

"Hey cool it guys! I won't!" He laughed . Daphne sighed with relief and looked at Ice with a small smile .

"Can't and won't keep the promise for long though!" He shouted as he ran off . Ice laughed abit and turned to look at Daphne . She smiled and looked down at her feet .

"So um...Ice? I was wondering if you could um...h-help me out with my ice and snow powers...I just can't get the hang of them just yet..." she asked and held her palms together . A tiny snowflake formed but quickly dwindled down to nothing more than a speck before vanishing . Ice laughed and took her hand in his creating the snowflake again with her .

"Of course...anything for a friend"

"*Blushing*R-Right...friends" Daphne stuttered as the bell rang . She headed off to her next class , still thinking of the kiss she and Ice had shared...and what he'd said...Loved her? No that couldn't be...could it?

"Ugh snap out of it Daph! Just focus before Bash or anyone else finds you..." But all that did was make things worse . She tripped on Bash's foot , skidding across the floor and dropping all her stuff , including her prized sketchbook . She stood up but began crying as Bash and his posse tore out pages from her drawing filled journal .

"Bash tears out the ugly drawing! Ha!" He laughed when suddenly from his neck down , him and his posse were frozen . She gasped and looked to see none other than Ice had done it . She smiled as he helped her pick up her stuff .

"If you ever ever EVER bother her again Bash I'll turn you into an ice cube! Or worse..." he warned the bully as Daphne stood up . She smiled shyly and walked off . Turning the corner , she saw a stanked Theresa! The baton twirler slashed at the lockers as Randy , in his ninja suit , tried his best to not hurt her . She noticed a glowing green rose in her hand-er tentacle- and focused her powers to bring it towards her with ease . Randy didn't notice as Theresa towered over him . Daphne grinned and ripped the rose at once . Theresa turned back in mid air and fell , only for Randy to catch her bridal style . Both blushed .

"Um...so s-sorry about that R-Randy..." she whispered and ran off . Theresa knew that he was the Ninja by an accident but swore to never tell...Daphne smiled at them and ran away laughing to herself .

After school...

As he had promised , Ice came over after school was over to help her practice her wintery powers .

"Ok first we need to figjre out which powers are in need of help..." he explained . She nodded and took a deep breath before creating a small flurry of snowflakes around then .

"Now that bad..Anything else?" He asked . Daphne shook her head and spoke .

"I've never really used my winter powers...I'm afraid to hurt my brothers with them...The last time...I caused the white streak of hair in Decker . It was all my fault...Had Sam not helped me calm down and use my healing energy did I realize I shouldn't have used them..."

"Then what made you think otherwise now?"

"The fight...I shouldn't have been afraid. I need to develop my powers to fight back more than ever..." she said with determination to Ice . He smiled and took her hand .

"Then let's begin..."


	12. Chapter 12

Ice stood in front of Daphne , the girl dressed in her training gear . Gloves reaching her elbows , a semi armored shirt , shorts , and wraps instead of shoes so she could move more freely .

"Ok...So? You wanna learn how to control ice andsnow then? Well we should begin with the basics of them then!" He laughed and summoned a small flurry of crystal clear snowflakes that turned into alive snow butterflies! She giggled as one landed on her nose before vanishing .

"Ok...Like this?" She inquired and moved her hands ccautiously to create a small gust of wind and water , forming tiny snowflakes . They grew in size and formed into a large one .

"Not bad!Now try forming something else...like...try a flower" he suggested and held her hand as she closed her eyes and focused her powers even more . Opening her eye slightly she saw Ice holding the rose she had created .

"Not bad...Nicely done Daphne..." he congratulated and gave it to her , which made her blush cherry red .

"*Laughs*T-Thanks...So what's next?" She asked with a residing blush on her face . Ice stepped back with a smirk and created a ball of snow and fired at her .

"Gah!" She yelped and shielded herself by creating a frozen wave of water to stop the snowball . She gasped and looked amazed at the shield she had created .

"Whoa! Didn't see that one coming...Ok the shield surprised me..." he admitted and tapped the crystal clear ice .

"So? It was good?" She questioned as the shield melted away .

"Yep! Not bad you know...for a rookie..." he grinned and pulled down her cloak hood in a flash . She gasped and ducked her head as her hair tumbled down to her feet . He smiled to see her with her hood down and laughed .

"You look cool this way Daph...you should wear your hood down more often you know..." Ice advised her , causing her to giggle .

"Um...m-maybe I will...Le-Let's move on...How bout an ice attack?"He nodded and held up his hand to reveal a small crystal . At that moment Anui burts from Daphne's room , flying down with his wings towards the two teens. He barked happily at the sight of Ice and pushed Daphne and him over .

"Whoa!" Daphne shrieked as they both fell down into the soft grass . She felt warmth spread across her lips . Opening her eyes she blushed t see Ice's silver eyes looking into her neon green ones . She pulled away and realized Anui had pushed her on top of him by accident . He blushed and looked away once she helped him up from the ground .

_Ask her Ice! Come on!_ he thought to himself and opened his mouth to speak .

"So uh...Daphne?" He started ,"You remember our...date?" She nodded and sat in front of him with a glint of curiosity in her eyes .

"I was wondering if...you'd like to go out with me on other dates? Y-You don't have to!" He stammered and blushed , looking away from her .

"*Smiles*I...I'd love to Ice..." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before he went off to his house...


	13. Chapter 13

Ice and Daphne walked towards the school , hand in hand . Ice changed up his usual style to go with the sunny day , wearing a pair of black cargo shorts , a cyan t-shirt with a white star symbol , a pair of black McKicks with white laces , his white headphones , a cadet's cap and som sunglasses . Daphne wore some pink shorts , a light green tee with a tree on it , a pair of green McKick hightops with matching green laces , and by Ice's opinion , her hair was down , reaching almlst to the ground .

"Seriously? Deck did that?" He laughed . Daphne nodded a nd giggled .

"No joke! He really did do that! Deck tried to dump the mud on mom...but got...What the juice!? Randy?" She was saying till she noticed the purple haired teen's backpack not far from where she and Ice were standing .

"Randy? Huh he sure got here early..." Ice commented as they walked over towards him...only to find him kissing...Theresa! She sat on his lap , not noticing Daphne and Ice...until they coughed to catch their attention .

"Huh?" Asked Randy then he followed Theresa's line of sight to see his two friends with teasing smiles . Theresa and Randy both blushed and looked at them helplessly .

"And you teased us...while at the same time you liked Resa here!" Laughed Daphne . Randy shrugged and smiled a little .

"Good news is Howard's sick so...he can't bug me about it . He would rub it in my face...a lot!" He laughed while he and Theresa got up .

"Um...Yeah he would considering he said you liked her I dunno like...a thousand times!" Laughed Ice .

"Well...At least we aren't the only couple! Randy told me you two kissed?" Pointed out the baton twirler with a teasing grin . Daphne blushed , wishing she had brought a jacket so she could hide her face beneath the hood...

"Yeah and?We didn't keep it a secret...much..."Ice replied .

"Ahem...c-can we please um...move on from that?" Daphne asked , still blushing . Randy looked at her and Ice before nodding . The group headed inside as the bell for school rang and they spent most of the day ttogether with each other . It was as if karma chose to give them a day off , seeing as no robots or stanked students attacked the school! After school they headed to Daphne's where they found Decker playing with Anui

"Deeeeck! Leave him alone!" She warned her little brother when Anui growled at him .

"Not my fault he won't let me climb on his back..." he snapped . Anui rolled his eyes and spread his wings , smacking Decker upside the head .

"Ow! Hey!"

Anui simply barked happily while everyone laughed...


	14. Chapter 14

"How did you robot NOT DEFEAT THE NINJA'S HELPERS!?"

"In my defense sir...I had no clue the ice kid would turn evil then back"

"Nevermind Viceroy!I have the perfect man for the job now..."

A week later...

"Guys! Have you heard?" Daphne beamed , catching up to Ice and Theresa .

"What? Another stanked student or robot defeated?" Joked Theresa . Daphne laughed and shook her head , her braided white and neon green hair whipping around .

"No! I mean there's gonna be a new teacher in the school! Apparently he's french and will be teaching that to us...I'm signing up for it! Why don't you take the class?" She asked with a shy smile .

"Sure! I'm up for an extra curriculum in my classes! It can help in college!" Theresa said . Ice rubbed his neck as he thought it over

"I dunno...Eh what can it hurt?Sure thing Daph..." he smiled . Daphne laughed softly as the trio headed to the office to sign up for the class .

"Wonder who the teacher will be? How are they like?" Wondered Theresa .

"More importantly...When wil they come?"

* * *

A man with slicked back black hair, matching goatee , icy blue eyes , wearing a blue suit, with black leather gloves, black dress shoes, a blue tie, a blue ski mask, and a blue fedora walked into the office of McFist .

"Ah...Gentle Spy...I have quite the job for you..."

"And what might that be monsieur McFist?" Gentle asked in his French accent .

"Quite simple...the Ninja has 2 helpers...a boy with the elements of winter at command and a girl ninja with practically every element in hee arsenal as well as her weapons...we need you to find the ice boy and the Dragoness girl...defeat them at all costs! "

"Oui Monsieur McFist...I shall enter the high school and discover who these hidden helpers are..."

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Laughed Daphne .

"We are too! The new teacher will come next week! Come on! The office will have the name of the French teach posted on the bulletin board!" Theresa giggled as they trio , Ice Daphne and Theresa all ran to see the name of the new teacher

"Here! Mr...Gentle


	15. Chapter 15

Daphne Ice and Theresa all sat in the front row of the new classroom , ready to begin .

''I wonder how Mr uh...uh'' Daphne's voice trailed off as she tried to remember his name .

''Gentle...'' Ice finished for her with a slight grin as the teacher walked in . He wore a dress shirt, a blue vest, blue dress pants, a blue tie, and black dress shoes .

''Bonjour girls and boys ,'' he announced standing before his desk ,''I am Monsieur Gentle , your new professor of French ,"

The students all talked quietly as he handed out papers with words in his native toungue . As he gave Daphne her papaer , she couldn't help but blush as he commented on her eyes .Ice on the other hand fought back the urge to gag at the teacher...

A week later...

"Monsieur Gentle is so bruce!" Daphne laughed . Ice rolled his eyes at the comment .

"Yeah...sure he is..." he muttered grimly .Daphne looked at him slightly confused and curious .

"You ok ice? You haven't been yourself lately...Is somthin wrong?" She asked , standing before him .He sighed and nodded .

"I just kinda get this real bad vibe from Gentle...He acts weird around me and you..."

"That's not true...I think you're just jealous!" Piped up Theresa . He rolled his eyes .

"I am not!"

"Are so! Each time Mr Gentle says something to Daphne you look at him like he's the devil! Or the Sorcerer!" Randy spoke up . He had seen it happen when he passed the class .

"I am not jealous!"

Meanwhile...

"Monsieur McFist? I have learned the identity of the so called Dragoness Kuniochi girl whom works with the Ninja and the boy Ice Frostern...Shall I finish them off?" He asked via a communication device in his ear to his boss .

"Yes! Destroy them both! Especially the girl..."


	16. Chapter 16

"Boys and girls today we shall be taking a trip to the museum to study many artist of the French era! Now come along! Line up!" Mr Gentle instructed . Ice , followed by Daphne and Theresa walked out of the class .

"Ah! Madamoiselle Daphne! Please stay behind so I may speak with you!" The professer instructed her . She froze as other students , minus Ice , left .

"You may leave Monsieur Frostern...I must speak with Madam Sparks alone..." Ice nodded and left...but stayed by the door to watch .

"Is...s-something wrong Mr Gentle?" She asked fearfully as he suddenly looked fearfully evil . He chuckled darkly at her and knocked her over , making her shriek in fear .

"Why yes...My problem is...YOU! Dragoness Kuniochi...McFist himself hired me to finish you off...Well it shall be my pleasure to do so!" He laughed evilly and yanked her up by her shirt collar . She yelped and squirmed in his grasp .

"No! No! No! Stop! Please! Don't hurt me!" She pleaded with a heart filled by fear . He simply pulled out a silver blade and stabbed her . She screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground .

"Sorry...But I must do my job madam..." he explained simply and alked away...before he was tackled to the ground by Ice .

"I knew you weren't good...What have you done to her!?"

"I-Ice...go!Run!" She managed to hiss out through her clenched teeth .

"Daphne!You're gonna pay for this Gentle!" He snapped and created a sword of ice at once . Gentle smirked at him and suddenly changed into his spy gear before their eyes .

"The name is Gentle Spy Ice Frostern...and what could you do? All you are is a good for nothing child!" He laughed and took out throwing knives . Daphne held her bleeding side in pain as a battle began...She blacked out soon enough...

Later...

Ice looked at Daphne from his bedroom window . She hadn't been harmed horribly , just barely had the knife missed her arteries . She looked up from her book and smiled to see him . She opened her window and laughed .

"Thanks Ice...you saved me...I...I'm sorry for not believing you about Gentle...I was so stupid..." she apologized with a dull glint in her eyes . He smiled and sent a snowflake her way . It reached her and transformed into a beautiful rose in her hand .

"Hey it's not a problem...If I gotta keep saving you...I will ," he grinned . Both laughed before Daphne coughed a little . She grew pale...Her skin was paler than normal...

"Hey you alright?"

"I'm fine...j-just shaken by...the stab and all...my parents said I can't go to school for a while...Till I heal..." she explained and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a bandage wrapping around her waist . He grinned and nodded .

"Kinda the same here...apparently they um...want me to keep an eye on you..." he chuckled , rubbing the back of his neck nervously . She smiled and giggled .

"I'd be happy to have you here...Night ,"

"Night Daph..." he called back as she closed the window's doors and went to her bed . He grinned and fell asleep...dreaming of a certain girl whom was also dreaming of him...


End file.
